ECKVA
The ECKVA Network is the main antagonistic organization from the horror webseries ECKVA, a spinoff of Marble Hornets. They are a seemingly defunct broadcasting network company that suddenly resurfaces and sends the protagonist Hawkins cryptic and creepy broadcasts. History The ECKVA Network was presumably a television or internet broadcasting network. Even though their programs remain a mystery, they often aired commercials for a prescription drug known as Preaxin, though its purpose is currently unknown. It also sees that they were in the works on an animated children's program called Alice's Bakery, but never made it past crude sketches and development phases. At some point, ECKVA bought out the parent company of the broadcasting company called Clear Lakes Communications, absorbing the companies and destroying their footage. The protagonist Hawkins worked at ECKVA at some point before their shutdown, and was on Preaxin before they closed and dissolved for currently unknown reasons. An unknown amount of time later, Hawkins began picking up broadcasting signals from a house that he inherited but did not occupy and sent by an unknown individual. These broadcasts were labeled with ECKVA's branding, but contained eerie footage of past programming, odd images, and text and audio messages throughout. The broadcasts seemed to be hooked up to some sort of outdated computer database, where activity was monitored and different programs were occasionally broadcasted running. Hawkins set up equipment in the house to capture these enigmatic signals and began documenting them. Eventually, these broadcasts seemed to target Hawkins in particular, referencing his activities and past work life. They began broadcasting an animated series called Alis Pastry, which seems to be a corrupted and altered version of the tests and crude sketches created for Alice's Bakery. These feature the titular character, Alis Pastry, encountering strange and unsettling characters among scribbled backdrops, often being forced or compelled to "see the light" or "understand". As these cartoons continued, they became darker and creepier as the drawings were distorted and disfigured, and disfigured photographs of real people began appearing in places. Hawkins ran into a problem when, one day, the signals were not reaching his house. He went to the abandoned house to find some loose wiring was the issue, and proceeded to fix it. The broadcasts afterwards referenced this visit to the house. When the issue returned, Hawkins returned to the house again to find a note telling him to access ECKVA's Database 452 and a Preaxin pill. Hawkins threw the pill away, but knew whoever broke into the house was connected to ECKVA. Accessing the database revealed a monitoring system, which Hawkins was unable to investigate further. Hawkins decided to return to the abandoned house one more time to install a security system. However, upon entering, the front door falls off its hinges and all of the equipment is gone, with only a keyboard remaining. Hawkins hears some banging and goes to investigate, only to be attacked by a humanoid creature and brought down. ECKVA continues its broadcast signals, with darker episodes of Alis Pastry, corrupted promotional material for the station, and strange footage of the abandoned house seemingly showing the entity. They then broadcast a first-person video capture from Hawkins, stumbling in the woods around the abandoned house in an intoxicated state, coughing up blood before collapsing. The broadcast then ends with a chat between Hawkins and a mysterious chat user named A. Raymond, discussing the footage. Hawkins wakes up back in the house, with a radio repeating the phrase "You are the last". Hawkins has images of the entity flash in his mind as well as on the video recording, but cannot remember what happened. The entity seemingly "infected" Hawkins with something, as a spot of what appears to be static appears on Hawkins' arm and begins to spread. Hawkins tries to access an old account to talk to A. Raymond, but is only able to have a brief conversation where Raymond asks Hawkins to help them "find the brightest light" before a system purge resets the system. Gallery Images ECKVA.png|The ECKVA logo, meant to resemble a human waving. ECKVA Network.jpg ECKVAFace.png|The face-like text art that appears in the ECKVA database. Videos ECKVA1 ECKVA2 ECKVA3 Trivia *Many of ECKVA's broadcasts and database footage refers to a connected program named "arklistener", which may be connected to totheark from Marble Hornets. Navigation pl:ECKVA Category:Organizations Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Crackers Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Monster Master Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sadists Category:Titular Category:Paranormal Category:Snuff Filmer